The Breach
by Roazhonad
Summary: "There's five of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey, me and the baby." "You're not!" Lots of characters, only main cited.
1. 1: Heartbeat

Chapter 1 : Heartbeat

_Am I alone in you heart?_

Or is there another one?

_Have I hope with your heart?_

Or is it a useless fight?_  
>She's such a teaser, she's such a star.<em>

Took me 'round and 'round the universe and showed me love._  
>Give me a reason or gimme a chance.<em>

Please…_  
>Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone?... <em>

Just tell me!_  
>It tears me apart.<em>

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you._

Crossing parallel worlds, burning up a sun._  
>Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.<br>Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse._

How many adventures did we have?_  
>Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.<em>


	2. 2: The Jacket

Chapter 2: The Jacket

"Pons, Ponds, Ponds! Always putting things in a mess! Not taking upon them Clara, alright?"

The Doctor and Clara had set for tidying the T.A.R.D.I.S before taking off again. Although the task was _a priori_ boring and fastidious, they were having some fun since they found a lot of weird gadgets.

"Don't worry, I don't live here anyway…"

The Doctor didn't answer. He was standing in the middle of a pile of gadgets, holding a blue jacket in his hands. His eyes were lost in the past, and beheld a great sadness and emotion.

"Doctor? Are you ok? Whose is that?"

He didn't answer. He put the jacket on the console and started the engines, making it clear this conversation was over.

"Where exactly are we going, Doctor?"

"Rapatajulir, year 100,500. Beautiful grass, bright blue sky, shiny stars, war water and air, music filling the _whole_…"

"Ok, ok! I understand!"

"Right… Hold on tight, the road is bumpy! Geronimo!"

For the next five minutes, they kept bumping around the central console room. To Clara it seemed the T.A.R.D.I.S always made it so they would all fall on the ground. Indeed, it kept on knocking them about as long as they could stand back again, and stopped the moment they couldn't anymore. She was always thankful when the transport part was off, and she could finally go on another adventure, discovering the beauties of all these worlds, all those bright suns, shiny stars and moons of all sizes. However, when she stepped out this time, an overwhelming feeling of oppression and… wrong took her. She carefully looked around her and tried remembering the description of the Doctor from earlier.

"I think we're not on the right planet, Doctor." She said carefully.

"Oh, really? That seems hardly possible to me! This T.A.R.D.I.S has a precision that could make a Dalek sniper blush!" Animated, as always when he talked about his machine.

"Yeah, well, everything's burnt here, and I'm pretty sure this "WE WILL CONQUER" sign doesn't mean we're on a nice, cosy planet…"

At these words, the Doctor hurried outside and took a sceptical look at the sign, eventually activating his screwdriver and reading the results closely.

"My dear Clara, we're not on Rapatajulir."

Said Clara sighed, knowing any kind of argument was already lost.

"So, now that we know where we are _not_, let's find out where we _are_. Let's see… Rock ground, black sky…" He tasted the atmosphere and grimaced. "Iron, nitrogen, phosphorus, a tad of calcium… Artificial atmosphere. Whoever lives here has very special needs. Deep outer space, then. Let's go and explore."

"Aye, Boss!" She exclaimed.

"Don't call me that! I'm the Doctor." He replied with a hint of pride.

"Ok, Master Doctor!" She said cheekily. He turned towards her, annoyed.

"Are you doing this on purpose? The Master is a whole other individual, I have _nothing_ to do with him!"

"Hoouuu! Another Time Lord, how interesting!" Her eyes had lightened at the news.

"So much…" He rolled his eyes.

"So… what's the story? Hidden brother, former mate, BFF? Husband?" She teased, enjoying every second of it.

"What?! No, no, it's nothing like that! We were colleagues at the Academy, that's all."

"That's all? So there's no reason he kept on looking for you even after you blew off Gallifrey?" She was very sceptical of that last fact.

"I didn't have the choice… We sort of have a relationship, like arch nemesis, but not really… we were the last two Time Lords so…" He fumbled a little, apparently at lost for words that would properly explain the situation.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Slightly rebuffed by the exchange, the Doctor went ahead proudly, not stopping to address his companion:

"If the exploration of this forsaken planet is still above my biography on your priority list, you can take your stuff and follow me."

She smiled at that, but quickly followed as she didn't want to be left alone in this creepy place. They walked for a while in what seemed to be a deserted field, before arriving in front of a round metal building that made her think of a stadium.

"Hum… strange." He said with a concerned look. "That shouldn't be there. That really shouldn't be there…"

"What is it Doctor?"

But before she even realised it, he had run inside the building and she had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

><p>"Mama mama mama mama mama mama MAAAAAAAAA!"<p>

The sounds of the little child filled the home of Mr & Mrs Tyler on this sunny morning.

"8.00am-2013/05/09-London residential Suburb-Earth-Solar System-Milky Way". _His_ voice sounded in her head when Rose Tyler half woke up to the noise.

"Mum…! Galia woke me up again! Why does she makes that noise so early?!" Complained young Tony Tyler.

"Honey, she's just a baby! You were the same at 5 month-old!" Replied Jackie Tyler in a soothing voice. At that Tony pouted and crossed his arms tightly around his chest. "Come, I'll make you some cereals."

With that they went downstairs, and started a breakfast of cereals, bread, jam and milk, when the same powerful little sounds from earlier came to their ears.

"ROSE! Get up now, Galia's calling!"

From under her covers, Rose realised that she really wasn't dreaming anymore, she was wide awake and her daughter was calling her. So she got up, put on a dressing gown and her slippers, her every morning routine. She then crossed the corridor to her baby's room. The little figure in her cradle made her smile with pride and bliss.

"Hey ya." She said as she took little Galia in her arms.

She looked carefully at her daughter. Blond, exactly like all the women in her family, the same round face as her and her mum, with bright green eyes like her grandfather. Nothing from her father. Which really didn't help at all… Every day people asked her about him, was she sure she didn't know who he was? Didn't she have some idea? At least _some_ information? She must have known!

But no, she had absolutely no idea who Galia's father could be, for the very good reason that she had absolutely no idea how she had gotten pregnant in the first place. All she knew was that one day she started having morning sickness, and the blood results said "positive" to pregnancy, but she had only really believed it when the echography had shown her material and undeniable proof she _was_ actually pregnant.

She had then started a recollection project, trying to determine any occasion she could have had some kind of blur or absence, but she hadn't found anything.

A soft moan of pain from the baby took her out of her reverie. Galia was pale, very pale… Suffocating…Choking…

"HELP! SHE'S CRASHING!"


	3. 3: Let's all travel

AN: I'm so happy! already 2 followers and over 150 views! That's amazing guys! To celebrate that, here is chapter 3.

.

.

Chapter 3: Let's all travel

_A soft moan of pain from the baby took her out of her reverie. Galia was pale, very pale… Suffocating…Choking…_

_"HELP! SHE'S CRASHING!"_

Next thing she knew, a paramedic was taking her baby from her arms and to an ambulance. She apparently followed because when she heard her name being called, she was in a driving ambulance, standing there.

"Rose? ROSE!"

Her brain started processing informations again and she look dizzily around her.

"Yes?" She answered, trying to find a bit of her voice.

"What happened? Can you tell us anything?" A nurse asked her gently.

"Hum… well…" She didn't know what to say, she really had no idea what had happened. Suddenly she started sobbing.

"I don't know, I don't understand, I was looking at her, she was fine, then I take my eyes off her not even a minute, but she was in my arms, I was holding her close, she was fine, I always take good care of her, there she was choking I didn't know what to do, I didn't want her to… she can't, she's too young…" She was crying now. Through her mess of words, the paramedic understood she had asked the wrong question, and this was going out of hand.

"Rose! Rose, calm down! It's alright, it's probably nothing! Here, take her hand and tell me _calmly_ what you remember."

The young mum took her child's hand in hers and took a deep breath.

"Everything was normal this morning. She woke up and started babbling, she was so calm it even took me a few minutes and my mum shouting through the house to realise it. So I went to her room, like every morning, took her in my arms to cuddle her, but then it all went wrong. She started choking and she became all pale and… well… not normal."

"How old is she?"

"5 month, she's from January 1st."

"Ok, anything new or unusual this past few days?"

"No, everything was perfectly normal."

"Ok, so… we're going to have to run a few more tests to know what she's got. We'll tell you as soon as we know more."

And with that they arrived at the hospital, and they took her baby away to the emergency rooms while she was taken to the waiting room.

She waited several hours before someone came again to her. It was a middle-age nurse, with a warm smile and attitude that yet seemed a bit superficial.

"Miss Tyler?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I am Nurse Jackie. Would you follow me please? Doctor Smith wants to talk to you."

_Doctor Smith_…ouch

"Sure."

Nurse Jackie led her through numerous corridors up to a small room in the intensive care wing. It was a very simple and standard hospital, but she didn't pay much attention to that. She immediately focused on the small bed in the middle of the room. A lot of tubes and cables issuing from pockets of liquid and screens displaying strange data all converge towards a small vulnerable and pale shape.

A small round bald male in a long white blouse approached her and extended his hand:

"Doctor John Smith", he said.

As she shook his hand she felt a pinching twinge at his name. So much like _His_.

"Rose Tyler." she said sternly trying very hard _not_ to think about that.

After that Dr Smith became very grave, as he started to explain:

"About your daughter, Mrs Tyler…"

"Miss."

"About your daughter, Miss Tyler, we have a slight problem."

Rose immediately became tense:

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just that… your daughter is obviously not fine, we suppose nearly half her metabolism isn't functioning normally, but there's nothing. We've done a battery of tests, checked everything from the most obvious to the smallest details, and found nothing."

He seemed completely disconcerted, and so was Rose. How could her baby daughter be physically perfectly fine and yet be needing the most complete life support system to make it to the next second?

* * *

><p>"What is this place Doctor?"<p>

"I have no idea. Just know it's neither Earth nor Gallifrey."

"Very helpful…"

"Patience Clara, patience."

They were going through a maze of dark tunnels, walking blindly with no idea where they were going, where they should go or what they were looking for… or what they shouldn't do.

"AAAHH!"

They both shouted when they walked on a piece of ground that made a very loud unexpected noise.

"It's alright, it's alright. We're fine. It's just a little tile!"

"A tile?! How do you know that, it's pitch black!"

"Well… It's simply…"

_Off he goes_, thought Clara. She listened to his scientific ranting with a fond smile. Up until he started to jump with something between concentration and childish expectation.

"And what exactly are you doing now?"

"Finding our way out!"

"And how does jumping on a tile help?"

"Oh but it's not a simple tile my dear Clara! It's a broken tile. A broken tile can lead you everywhere, anywhere, it's incredible how far a broken tile can take you. I knew this… man once, well, not really a man, more a male, well, someone…"

"But are you sure whatever's underneath is safe?"

"Not at all." he said with a cheeky smile.

And with that the tile broke definitely, sending them down. Or so they thought…

.

.

AN: So? What did you think about it? Did it make you feel anything special? Do you want the next chapter soon? Well, we'll see. You'll get it when this story hits three reviews. So you know what to do! ;)


	4. 4: Case Presentation

AN: For you is now Chapter 4, it's a bit short but for compensation I'll post Chapter 5 by Monday. There will be a lot of references in this story, so tell me by review when you think you found one. Enjoy!

.

.

**Chapter 4: Case Presentation**

**.**

Rose, Dr Smith and Nurse Jackie were still talking in the little room. A routine had come into place between them. Nurse Jackie would take some scans or results sheets out, Dr Smith would analyse and explain it to her, and she would sink even more into worry and despair. They had tested so many things, and still hadn't found anything. Not even an actual symptom. All they knew was that as soon as they unplugged the machines or took out the tubes and needles, she started choking and being very pale, but all her vital functions were intact, which made it even more mysterious.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DOCTOR!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

And then they crashed on a hard surface in a bright room. While they moaned in pain and tried to get their spinning-selves up on their feet, the people in the room looked properly astonished.

"Doctor where are we?"

"I think we went up Clara…"

"Up? How could we have been going upwards, we were falling?!"

"Actually, as there's no hole in the ground, no hole in the ceiling, I'd say we've changed place completely. This tile must have been a sort of teleport, a gate to another place in the universe. But that leaves one big important question."

At that he spun around and started talking to the people they had invaded.

"Hello, hello, you, nice people! My name's The Doctor, and this is Clara, my travelling companion. Tell me, where and when are we?"

The small man talked first, although he seemed a bit in a daze.

"We're the 9th May, 2013, in the mid-afternoon, and this is New Land Hospital, London."

"Mmmm, ok, I see. Clara, let's get going, we don't want to disturb these nice people any further. So," he hesitated before shaking the small man's hand, "you can now forget we've even been here, everything's normal, life is good, awesome, you're brilliant, an amazing… pair," he declared hesitantly after staring alternatively at the small man and the woman by his side and not knowing what kind of relationships they were in. "And we're going."

He quickly shook the woman's hand and dashed out of the room, clumsily coming back when he realised Clara wasn't following.

"Come on, hurry up! We got exploration and transport searching to do!"

Then he realised Clara looked… shocked? Disturbed?

"Clara? What's happening?"

"Look Doctor…"

He looked worriedly at her before following her gaze. She was looking intently at a small sort of hospital cradle. In it was a baby, not even 6 months old by the look of it. She was closely monitored but she seemed otherwise fine.

"Oh! Wonderful a little girl! Rosy cheeks, nice little hands, wonderful! Can we go now?"

"Doctor! Can't we do anything for her?"

"What?! No, no, no, we can't, that's out of question! We have to move on!"

"But look at her! We _have_ to help her!"

"But I will probably need technologies that won't be even fathomed before at least twelve centuries!"

"Oh, come on, these two don't look like they're going to mind!" She hissed while they both turned to look at their dizzy hosts, which seemed to take them out of their astonishment.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Who are you really? Who give you the right to come here and mess with our patients?!"

"Should I call security John… Dr Smith?" Nurse Jackie asked blushing slightly at her slip of tongue.

"Doctor John Smith! What a nice name!"

The Doctor was delighted by the fact someone else in the universe bore what he used as his codename. But he soon retracted as he saw the angry face of the man.

"Listen to me very well, "Doctor": although nobody would mind if you healed that little girl, and probably her mother first, two things: 1) you got nothing to do here, if she finds you here we'll be in a lot of trouble, and 2) how would you expect me to explain that I've healed her baby without knowing what's wrong with her and what predicament I used?! I agree with you, you should leave soon, _before_ her mum comes back.

"You don't know what's wrong with her?"

Behind him, Clara smiled. A challenge, that was exactly what he needed to stop for a second. He could never resist a challenge. He would help healing that little girl just for the sake of not leaving an apparently unsolvable mystery.

The healers' faces fell.

"No, we have absolutely no idea. The paramedics brought her here this morning at about 9.00, saying that according to her mum she suddenly started choking while in her arms, but nothing out of the ordinary happened at that time or in the days before. We've run all the possible tests but have come to nothing. We can only suppose that half her metabolism doesn't work, and she chokes every time we unplug the life support system.

Now they were all completely disconcerted, even the Doctor. However, he seemed suddenly snap out of his thoughts, and approached the little cradle.

He just had the time to get his sonic screwdriver out, before both he and Clara were unexpectedly teleported inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Oh, really! Now?"

.

.

AN: Hope you enjoyed! CONSTRUCTIVE negative/positive criticism gladly accepted, reviews/favs/follows humbly asked for. I wish you all a fortunate reading and/or a prolific time writing. See you for Chapter 5!


	5. 5: Emotions

AN: Sheepish angelic smile. I'm so sorry for the late!

.

.

**Chapter 5: Emotions**

_Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, the coffee is good, mmm delicious coffee, I love coffee…_ Rose went on in her head. She had forbidden herself to think of anything else, because whatever the beginning of her thoughts were it invariably led her to her worries for her daughter, and she started imagining all the possible scenarios which, considering her mood, were most often very pessimistic. The fact that they didn't know _what_ was wrong also anguished her terribly. At that train of thoughts, like many times before that day, she started crying in the waiting room. The people around her had gotten used to it, although they kept shooting pitiful and compassionate looks at her whenever she started. Most of them were here waiting for a long-time programmed operations to end, or to proceed to their daily/weekly/monthly visit to a full-time hospitalised acquaintance. She was the only one waiting for someone taken in so young, so unexpectedly and so recently.

Once she managed to calm down, she decided to go to her baby's room, to hold her hand and talk to her, in fact anything that involved interactions with her. When she arrived she overheard the alarmed high-pitch voice of the nurse repeatedly asking "Where are they gone?! Where are they gone?!" and got a little surprised more than anything else. She stepped into the room as Doctor Smith was trying to sooth her.

"Where are what?" She couldn't refrain herself from this bit of distraction.

Realising she was there, they tilted in surprise and turned around with sheepish worried faces.

"Hum… well…"

"Nothing…"

"It's just…"

"Nothing important…"

They fumbled for a few seconds before stopping and looking at her hopefully. At so much incoherence and after all the stress of the last hours, she was taken in a fit of laughter. They both worriedly looked at her while she continued for a few minutes. When she finally managed to calm down, she looked at them with laughing eyes and a big smile:

"Hou! Thank you! That was wonderful! I haven't had a laugh like that in such a long time!"

None of them knew what to say, her behaviour was so strange at the moment that all they could do was staring at her with bewildered eyes. Considering their faces though, she made herself a bit more serious.

"So, what's with these "gone"… things?"

At this moment, it was obvious that although Dr Smith was very keen on eluding the subject and letting nothing out, Nurse Jackie had honesty issues despite the pointy look she received from her boss.

"Well, it's just that… just a few moment ago, two people… appeared in the room… and they were talking strange, asking about time, place, they seemed a bit, well, very, lost, and then they were just gone! Like that!"

That made Rose very curious. The situation was so unbelievable! It was relaxing.

"So, it's like they… teleported?"

"Yes exactly!"

Hearing her own words, Rose shifted into melancholy. Which she was taken out from by Dr Smith, who had become increasingly worried about the whole situation and her sudden changes of moods.

"So, back to you and your daughter, Miss Tyler." He said with all the obviousness of intention he could get into his voice. "What brought you here in the first place?"

Rose approached the cradle quietly, and taking her baby's hand in her own she simply said:

"I just wanted to see my daughter, be with her. You don't know what she got or how to heal her, so I suppose you don't know how long she's got before she can get out. I'm trying to be realistic, she won't come home before some time, so I'd better not get too far…"

"Miss Tyler, you know that…" Started the nurse in a low comforting voice.

"No, I refuse to believe my little baby daughter won't get out of this hospital safe and sound! I know it's a _possibility_, but I want to think that it's the less probable one, and most of all not the one that's going to happen. Now if you don't have any news to give me or tests to run, I'd like to be alone with Galia for moment please."

Both doctor and nurse slightly bowed their heads and exited the room as quickly and discretely as they could, leaving mother and child alone.

* * *

><p>Back to the T.A.R.D.I.S, the Doctor was running over all the machines, remotes and screens of the ship trying to determine where they had been sent, why, and how they'd changed place three times without any command. All the while, Clara was sitting there, thinking about that poor little baby in the hospital. She also thought about her family, what they must have been enduring, and why the T.A.R.D.I.S wouldn't let them do.<p>

_Why won't you work once in a while, you silly machine?! Just there when we really needed you… why won't you let us help this family?! She's just a baby, you can't ignore that! Even you must have a sense of what it is to see a baby in a hospital bed plugged to all these machines just to survive! Oh I wish you could let us back just the time we heal her…_". She then concentrated her attention back to the Doctor, waiting for anything that could look like a clue.

"So, my dear Clara," he said all the while not taking his eyes or concentration off the board, which surprised her, "I didn't know you had such a developed maternal instinct when it comes to babies." he teased.

"Oh, come on, that's got nothing to do with maternal instincts! Even you were troubled when you saw that poor little girl! Pity this stupid machine didn't leave us enough time to at least check the room number!"

"Hoy! Don't insult her! She must have had a very good reason for sending us back here at that precise moment! Besides, I know exactly how we're going to find the room!"

.

.

AN: Thank you very much for all your reviews, favs and follows. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. 6: Of Dates and Crash

**Chapter 6: Of Dates and Crash**

"Hello, Dr Martha Jones speaking."

"Oh, hi, hello Martha, it's the Doctor speaking!"

"Doctor! Have you changed again? It's good to hear you though, it's been a long time!"

"Well, saving the universe is a very changing task, you know!"

"So, why are you calling? I guess it's not for a routine visit or the weather…"

"Obviously not Martha Jones, who do you take me for! I need a favour."

"I'm listening."

"Do you know a place called _New Land Hospital_ in London, by any chance?"

"I work there…"

"Brilliant, brilliant, I love when everything runs so fine, so smoothly…"

"And what exactly do you need from this hospital?"

"I need the room's number of the little baby girl admitted May 9th, 2013, with no syndromes, no reliable diagnoses but that can't live without a full life support system."

"9th May, 2013… Doctor that's not…"

"I know you can do it Martha Jones!"

And with that he hung up, leaving her completely worried about his mental state, before getting herself to work. She could still find that little girl, right? At least she would try.

* * *

><p><em><em>November 15th 2012<em>, New Land Hospital._

Dr Martha Jones was drinking a very nice coffee when a familiar hurling sound came to her ears. A moment later, the T.A.R.D.I.S landed inside her office, and she welcomed with a warm smile the Doctor and his new companion (well, at least to her).

"Oh it's so nice to see you Doctor, it's been such a long time!"

She hugged him and then went on to Clara:

"Clara Oswald, nice to meet you. The Doctor talks about you a lot, it's good to see you in real!"

"Same here."

All the while, the Doctor was fidgeting around, seemingly very impatient to go down to some more important business.

"Okay, okay, so. Next. Martha Jones, I'm sure you have a lot of very interesting things to tell us."

Said Martha Jones then looked very embarrassed.

"Hum… about that Doctor… there's a slight problem… the date you gave me was wrong…"

"The date was wrong?" Asked Clara with raised eyebrows.

"Dates are never wrong." Said the Doctor mystically after some time. "So why did you say it was wrong? What made you say that?"

"You said May 9th 2013…"

"Yes I did, is there something wrong with this date? Oh, no, don't tell me it's a Saturday!"

"No, not at all! I mean, I don't know, but, that's not the problem. The big thing is that today we're November 15th 2012…

"Really… now that's interesting… what a strange thing…"

He slipped into mumbled thoughts, while Clara looked with a shocked expression at Martha.

"Maybe you accidentally went to the future." She clumsily tried to reassure her pair.

"No, no, we only changed place from the moment we departed for Rapatajulir up to our arrival here. We didn't change from this _time zone_ even once." the Doctor put in.

"So how did we come from November 15th 2013 to May 9th 2013 and back to November 15th 2013?" Asked a confused Clara.

"I'm not sure…" He said while dashing off into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The two women followed him inside, but stayed back as they watched him running around the console, pushing buttons and hitting screens.

"But we can go back to see by ourselves!"

And with that he pulled a last lever and the T.A.R.D.I.S. took off. However used they were to these travels, it seemed to Martha and Clara that this one was particularly tricky.

"Doctor, why is it making that noise?" They both tried to shout over the console.

"It's not a natural travel, so she doesn't like it. Hold on tight!"

_She_ was bumping them around, so much that they had rolled under the trails and all ended up in a further room. Clara and Martha in the "living room" and the Doctor in the Library. When it finally stopped, over 30 minutes later, they had to take their time to get back to their feet, and joined the main console room. There, they stood, facing the door.

"I don't know where we are, she still doesn't want to tell me. I know we're back to where we were earlier on, but it's a faraway place, I don't know exactly what it is."

"That's reassuring…" They whispered.

And with that they pushed the door open and stepped into the semi-unknown.

* * *

><p>"Oh great!"<p>

"Amazing!"

"_A mysterious place!"_

"_It could be dangerous, deadly even!"_

They had ended up in a closet, a pitch-black closet, and so the two women were now complaining; while the Doctor tried to screwdriver unlock the door. However they stopped dead in their ranting when they saw the familiar glimmer in his eyes that announced one of his not-really-good-ideas.

"Doctor, what are you about to do?" Clara asked carefully.

"It's not one of your silly idea that is supposed to get us out but will just put us into more trouble?" Threatened Martha.

The Doctor didn't even answer. He stepped back, extending his arm holding his sonic screwdriver, pointed it at the door, and then ran towards the door, slamming it open.

* * *

><p>In the little hospital room, Rose had taken Galia in her arms for a while, because otherwise she felt powerless. After all, wasn't she supposed to protect her child, make sure she was kept away from harm? Plus she was really freaking out at the idea that she could… she dare not even utter the idea. After a few minutes, she put her back into her hospital cradle, but still took her little hands in hers.<p>

Her daughter opened little and grave eyes. Rose smiled at her before a small but annoying sound caught her attention. She looked around and just when she found, a second later, the machine that emitted it, it suddenly intensified and became a nightmare. Her daughter started convulsing and the sound transformed into an alarm. Immediately, nurses and doctors rushed in, pushing her away. They started getting busy, using needles, masks and all sorts of little machines.

However, at some point they all stopped and looked even more disconcerted than before. Rose got very worried, they didn't usually stopped being busy on a beeping patient until they were completely done. Of course, that was until she saw Galia looking around with wide eyes, taking in her surroundings as if she were in a park on a sunny day, and she even seemed slightly _annoyed_ by the sound of the machine. Rose looked at the chief nurse:

"Your machine is not working correctly…"

The poor woman looked very pale and her voice was unsure and trembling when she finally talked:

"The machine is working perfectly fine… the electrodes are placed correctly… everything is just perfectly fine… what is happening?!"

She then stormed out of the room shouting orders at the different nurses, and went on about "fetch me the doctor, fetch me the doctor", and it made Rose smile. _Yes, that's probably what she needs, The Doctor._ Bending over the cradle, she whispered to her wriggling daughter:

"What's happening to you? Hum? Why is all this happening to you? How can you be fine when your body's not and all wrong when it's fine? What are you hiding?"

Her daughter was looking at her now, with her big greenish eyes that seemed to request attention and entertainment (or maybe she was imagining it, after all she wasn't at her best at the moment). So she decided to put her head lightly on her chest, which always made her laugh. It also did this time, but something else appeared to her. During the process, the young mum always heard, even though she didn't really pay attention to it anymore, her daughter's heartbeat. Not being an expert in medicine, she had never taken much notice to the rhythm, but she knew it by heart. And this time it was different.

Then a doctor arrived and ordered she was taken to the intensive care ward. And with that they dashed out of the room and she was left there on her own.

.

.

AN: Surprise! To reward your patience (well, you didn't have a choice, but still...). Next chapter's title is a reference to His Last Vow (Sherlock's last episode), when John is drunk.


	7. 7: Case Cluing

AN: Hi everyone! I am really truly wonderfully and amazingly sorry for the very long wait you had to go through! But break's over now, I've found inspiration back!

Before you read this chapter, I suggest you can back and read the others. I've edited them slightly. Nothing big but it will probably make more sense.

**Chapter 7: Case "cluing"**

To a certain extent, the technic was efficient: the door _did_ open.

What didn't go as planned was the next step, because the door wasn't actually locked. So when the Doctor ran into the door, it violently slammed, sending the Doctor unbalanced and running forward. Unfortunately for him, there was no wall in front of him for a long time. He kept running down the corridor clumsily, until a well-timed encounter. Indeed, at the exact moment he arrived at a T-section of corridors and was ready to crash on the wall opposite, a team of meds driving a small hospital bed and several machines attached to it crossed, and the inevitable happened. First, the Doctor collided with the bed and landed on its occupant, but the bed didn't stop and before he could take his breath back, he rolled off the bed and smashed harshly on the ground. As he laid there, the team continued on its path.

"We've hit a man!" Exclaimed a young nurse.

"No time! We're running out of time to get to the intensive care wing!" The emergency doctor argued.

"But we cannot leave him there, just like that!" The young nurse protested.

"Okay, okay, girls, stop fighting! Nina and Joyanna, you go back and make sure he's alright, provide any care needed and then come as quickly as possible to intensive care." Nurse Jackie intervened. "Is it okay with you Mayena?" She questioned the leader of the group.

"Yes. But here it's not Mayena, it's Chief Lawson." She harshly nodded to Nina and Joyanna and they left the carriage.

At the same time, Martha and Clara had recovered from their fright and gotten out of the closet. "Doctor!" They both ran towards him. He was lying on the floor with a bit of blood on his head.

"Doctor! Are you alright?"He _very_ slowly sat up, and mumbled something that sounding like a protestation. His two companions looked at each other and both agreed he was probably trying to say he was fine. Which he wasn't.

Nonetheless, he absolutely wanted to stand up, so they caught him under the arms and put him back on his feet before he hurt himself trying to do so. Right then, Nina and Joyanna arrived and started examining him.

* * *

><p>Back in Galia's room, there was a nurse checking the charts, and Rose nearly assaulted her, completely panicked.<p>

"Her heartbeat is different!" She hissed. "What did you do to her?! What did you do to her…?"

Rose was now crying and the young nurse seemed to be completely overwhelmed by the situation. So she made call for the chief nurse, but instead of the latter a little team of nurses and doctors came. They made both sit and started a thorough interrogation:

"So Miss Tyler, could you explain the situation to us?"

Slightly calmed, Rose started her explanations, trying to be as thorough as possible:

"My daughter… I… We… She likes it when I slightly put my head on her chest, it makes her laugh. So I often do it, and every time, I hear her heartbeat. I don't really realise it, because it's always the same, but I know it by heart. It's a sort of four beats rhythm. When I came in here she was awake, so I started talking and playing with her, and I put my head on her chest. But this time her heartbeat was different, it was only two beats."

The medical team was now looking at her like a mad girl. They looked at each other, whispered a few words together, and then one of the doctors talked:

"Miss Tyler, would you stay here a minute? There is something we have to check."

"I don't have anywhere else to go anyway."

"Thank you."

Before she could thank them herself, they left the room in a hurry.

Once outside, they closed the door and looked at the chief.

"We gotta go and find the man we collided with." He said with determination.

So they went down the corridor, back on their steps.

* * *

><p>They had just managed to sit the Doctor down and apply some ice on his head, when a small army of white coats hurried towards them. They stopped right in front of the Doctor on his chair and his two companions standing at his side. Doctor Smith stepped up for introductions.<p>

"Doctor, these are my fellow doctors Dr James Stanford, Dr Lena Willow, Dr Albert Simms and Dr Sydney Barts, and Nurse Jackie and Nurse Payne. Everybody, this the Doctor and his companions…"

"Clara Oswald."

"Dr Martha Jones."

They each introduced themselves. Formalities over, Dr Willow spoke immediately.

"Doctor, we need urgently any information you have on what happened to our patient during your collision."

"And any other information you may have on her, please." Dr Smith interjected.

Everybody looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"The Doctor and Miss Clara passed by earlier this afternoon and saw little Galia."

"Oh! It's her I collided with! Poor little girl… Is she ok?"

"Well, the plot thickens, as they say. This morning we had the problem of her not being fine while everything was alright, and now it's the opposite. She's got no heartbeat and yet she's perfectly fine!" He seemed tired and distressed.

"Well, I'll need to see her a bit more thoroughly to tell you anything. But that doesn't seem like an unsolvable mystery." The Doctor reassured him.

The whole group headed towards Galia's room, the Doctor leaning on Martha and Clara. When they arrived in the room, nobody was in. The Doctor immediately approached the cradle and looked fondly at the baby. She was smiling at him with bright and wide green eyes, giggling happily as he smiled back. He gently took her in his arms and kissed the top her head, rocking lightly on his feet. Then, supporting her head and bottom, he looked at her in the eyes, always smiling fondly.

"Hello, little one. How are you? What is your problem?"

She stared shyly at him without any sound.

"You can tell me, you know. I won't repeat it to whoever you don't want to know. And maybe I can even help you with your troubles."

She started babbling _a lot_, more than she probably ever had in her short life. He was intently listening, his brows furrowed. When she was finished, he thought for a moment and gravely asked her if she was sure. Then he took her back close against his chest, walking slowly around to lull her to sleep.

"So, tell me everything you know."

Dr Smith took charge of the explanations.

"Apart from what we told you this morning and a moment ago, we have some strange story from her mother. She says that she has this habit of putting her head on her daughter's chest to make her laugh. From what I understood, she can hear her heartbeat, and while usually it's a kind of four beats rhythm, half an hour ago it was only a two beats rhythm. But that doesn't make sense because… Doctor? Are you alright? Are you listening?"

Said Doctor had frozen on the spot and was now intently staring at Dr Smith.


	8. 8: Time Heart

AN: As I promised ramen-luver101, here is chapter 8. And if you are lucky and send lots of reviews, you'll have chapter 9 by the end of the weekend! Anyway, Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Time Heart**

"Repeat that, please." He almost ordered.

"It doesn't make sense because…"

"_Before_ that. What you said about the beats. How many beats does she usually hear?"

"Four, that's why it's nonsense to us."

"It's true Doctor, human heartbeat is only two beats." Martha put in.

"_Human_ heartbeat, yes. But… Give me a stethoscope."

Nurse Nina complied. He put the instrument on the normal place of the heart and listened intently.

"There's no heartbeat."

"No, Doctor, but that's just confirming what the previous diagnoses said. That's the heart of the problem, you could say."

The Doctor fidgeted over the cradle for some time, and then hesitantly applied the device on another part of her chest. He quickly took it off and almost ripped the stethoscope off his ears, throwing it on a trail not far from there. He paced nervously around for a few seconds, and then picked the baby up, carrying her under her armpits facing him. He was sad and moody, but had no apparent intention to talk. So Martha looked insistently at Clara, who approached him quietly, leaving some distance between them.

"Doctor? Are you ok? Is everything alright?" When he didn't answer, her brows furrowed and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" More and more worried, she turned towards Martha, and after a short silent conversation, the latter took the stethoscope and put it at the same place the Doctor had. Her face lit up with delighted surprise as she listened intently. The Doctor and Galia were perfectly still and staring right into each other's eyes. Around them, everybody was waiting expectantly until Doctor Smith broke the silence.

"So, what is it? Have you found anything? Is it good or bad? Please, tell us, this is torture!"

"There's a heartbeat." The young doctor replied with amazement.

They all looked at her with furrowed brows, not understanding how that was possible.

"Come here! Come and see by yourself!"

Clara came first, and she had the surprise of her life. In spite not being a doctor and never having done any medical or biological studies, she knew approximately where a human heart should be. But there she was, listening to a heartbeat where there shouldn't be. She turned towards Martha questioningly, which triggered the meds' curiosity. One by one they went and listened. All were perplex.

"So… Her heart is misplaced?" Asked Nurse Joyanna.

"No, no, there's a whole other problem." Dr Smith replied anxiously. "This morning she had a heartbeat right there." He pointed at her left breast. They all turned to Martha, who they supposed, as a long-time companion of the Doctor and a doctor herself, had the more experience of them all. She turned to him and questioned cautiously.

"Doctor, is it…? Could she…? Do you think she…?"

"What? What is it Dr Jones?" Chief Lawson commanded.

"I have already seen a similar case." Martha answered shyly. "Two places with a heartbeat on a human body."

"Really? How come? That's not supposed to happen…"

"Well, in fact, there were two hearts…"

Dr Smith shook his head dismissively.

"No, that's impossible, nobody can live with two hearts. Your patient must be dead by now."

"He's standing right in front of you, though."

They all turned towards the only nonreactive person in the room.

"You have two hearts?!" Clara's high pitch voice rose. "But what does that mean, then, for that little girl?"

"She's a Time Baby." The Doctor finally whispered. Hadn't the time been so grave, they would have all laughed at the mention of a _Time Baby_. But they refrained themselves and instead waited for him to say more. Suddenly, he seemed to exit his state of trance and put Galia back into her bed. He spun around and examined each of them gravely. He took a deep breath and started his explanations, all the while moving his hands around.

"She's a Time Baby. Everything starting by Time something means it comes from Gallifrey or is issued of one of its species. Time Lord, Time Lady, Time Dog, Time Machine, Time Lord Science and Technology, all that originally came from Gallifrey. She's a Time Baby. Now, what does that mean? Very good question. It means she's the same species as I am, two hearts, regeneration, not aging and all. But more importantly, it means she's wrong but in a special way for you, nothing you can treat directly without the required knowledge and know-hows."

He looked at them again, they were all silently questioning him. Martha finally spoke.

"But I don't understand, Doctor. Why is she sometimes alright, sometimes wrong, never logically, and how didn't they detect it before, let's say during the ultrasounds?"

"That, my dear Martha, is very simple. During gestation, the second heart is very small, nothing really visible if you're not specifically looking for it. It remains so until about a month after birth, after which it starts growing and functioning quite quickly. That's why her mother said she usually hears a four-beat rhythm. Now, one thing you must know about Time People cardiology is that we all have a sort of… stronger heart, one that works better than the other and is more important in the good functioning of our metabolism. My theory is thus that little Galia's over there has a very important right heart, which stopped beating this morning, causing her to crash while having a heartbeat. Because her left heart is less important, when it stopped she wasn't in any kind of trouble, because her right one had somehow started beating again, but for all of you she was because from a human perspective she had no heartbeat. Does that answer your questions?"

They all nodded their approbation, except for Dr Smith who seemed to be more troubled and anxious than anything else.

"No, not completely, it just adds more problems to solve. First, how are we to treat her if, as you said, we can't? And what should we tell her mother?"

"Well, if she's a Time Baby, I wouldn't be surprised if her mum was a Time Lady or at least familiar with the idea of our existence. The best is to call her in and ask her."

That somehow reassured the poor doctor.

"Yes, you're right, we'll just do that. Nurse Jackie, go and fetch her."

The latter left and came back a few minutes later, alone.

Doctor Smith looked pointedly at Nurse Jackie who looked now very abashed.

"Well… She… sort of disappeared… like that… One moment she was there, talking to me from her chair, next she wasn't anymore. I don't know what happened."

Dr Smith and the Doctor were now thinking really hard. The latter finally shrugged it off and busied himself around, until Martha and Clara interrupted him.

"But… Doctor, that doesn't solve the problem…"

"What should we do? There _must_ be some way to help her…"

He smiled at them and exposed his plans.

"Yes, indeed there is. First, we're going to pay a little visit to her house to talk to any family member or friend or acquaintance we may find, and then we head straight out to Gallifrey."

The two women looked worriedly at each other and Clara interrogated him.

"But, Doctor? Wasn't Gallifrey… sent to another universe?"

"I know that Clara, I did it myself." He looked pointedly at her. "But we're going to bring it back." He kept turning around while everybody was getting very worried.

"Didn't you say that would be too dangerous?"

"I did, but balancing the pros and the cons of this new situation, it's completely worth it, and we don't really have the choice. You see, if this little Time Baby was able to be there, wherever she comes from, it means there's a breach in Gallifrey's pausing and protection system. Leaving it as it is could have disastrous consequences. Anyone could access its technology, and in the wrong hands, this becomes massive destruction weapons and control over the whole of creation. So yes, we're bringing back Gallifrey. But first things first, where does that cute little girl lives?"

* * *

><p>Apart from the particularly scary morning, it had been an uneventful day for Tony. After Rose and Galia had left with the ambulance, they all had gone back to bed for an hour, and then his parents had left for a long day of shopping. He had spent a part of his day at his best friend's Matt, and was back home by 5:00 pm. He was now slouched on the settee zapping through the channels, trying to find something to his taste. That all changed, though, when he heard a whirling sound and saw an old blue police box like his sister's miniature appearing in front of him. He immediately stopped the TV and stood tall to welcome the visitors, ready to defend himself if needed. A tall young man with short messy brown hair and grave deep green eyes came first. He looked funny to Tony, but he kept his composure. Following him were two young women. They both had long brown hair worn in a ponytail and sweet chocolate eyes. However, he noticed the metis girl was a bit older than the porcelain one. They had different clothes too. <em>Martha<em>, as she introduced herself, wore tight leather jeans, simple shirt and jacket accompanied by thick booties. _Clara_ wore a light cotton dress above leggings and semi-high heels boots, covered with a woollen finely made cardigan. They both glared at the man who finally understood he had to introduce himself instead of scrutinising Tony.

"Hello, hello little boy, big boy, whatever you want, I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor, nothing before or after. Are you in any way acquainted to a little 5 month-old girl named Galia?"

"Yes." He answered proudly. "I'm her uncle, her mother's brother." He narrowed his eyes. "What business do _you _have with her?"

"Rest reassured, I'm part of her medical team. Well, I'm assisting them. And what would really help us would be to search this house up and down and talk with all the members of this family and your friends."

Tony didn't know what to answer. When he had finally decided on it, the big blue box repeated the same process as before, but this time to vanish. Just after the four people in the room had passed the surprise of it, the front door opened and the unmistakable voice of Jackie Tyler sounded through the hall.

"Tony! We're home! Is everything al- Oh my god! Who are you, what are you doing here?! Tony, do you know these people?"

Confused, the little boy nodded negatively. Right away, Peter tensed and hurried them out, The Doctor was too shocked to say anything, he just stood there with his mouth slightly open, his eyes fixed on Jackie and Peter. So Martha and Clara tried to calm the situation, and pulled the Doctor out while reassuringly apologising to the owners of the house. Jackie slammed the door behind them after threatening them away. Once outside, they all seated on a bench and let the Doctor come back from his shock. He was still looking at the horizon when he spoke quietly.

"I know where we are."

They both raised a brow at him.

"Do you know these people?"

"Yes, I should have asked their name to Dr Smith…" He took a deep breath. "Martha, Clara, these are Peter, Jackie and Tony Tyler, Rose's family."

Martha immediately tensed at the mention of her former rival's name, but Clara was surprised.

"Rose? Like… _your_ Rose, the one you always talk about? I thought she wasn't in the same universe?"

"Yes and yes. That's how I know where we are. We are in what I casually call _Pete's world_, because in our universe he died when Rose was just a little baby."

* * *

><p>After getting the intruders out, Jackie and Pete sat on the couch around Tony, cuddling him and reassuring him uselessly, because he was perfectly fine. He tried to talk, but had many difficulties. When his parents stepped back a little, he took his chance.<p>

"Mum, dad, there's something I think you need to know…"

"Yes, honey. But first, let's make you some hot cocoa."

She brought him to the kitchen, and Tony realised his mother's protective nature would prevent any other attempt from him. So he decided for something more drastic.

* * *

><p>After this little moment of nostalgia, the three travellers returned to the T.A.R.D.I.S., which had landed in the park nearby. He set the coordinates for the hospital, very much hoping Rose would be there. The little ache in his heart was intensified at the moment, and he had many questions to ask her.<p>

* * *

><p>Just after they took off, Tony rushed out towards that same park, followed not far behind by his mother, and then his father when he realised what happened. He stopped on the grass, waiting for his parents to join him. When they did, they were on the verge of scolding him when something unexpected for everybody happened.<p>

The T.A.R.D.I.S. landed on the exact same spot, in the same park in the same universe.

_La suite au prochain épisode_! as we say in France! Meaning you'll have to wait to know what's happening next! :p


	9. 9: Reunion

AN: Hello my dear readers! I hope you´re all well since last time!I know it´s been long, but that´s because the USB key containing all my writing vanished for a few weeks... Fortunately, it has now decided to reappear, so the story goes on! This is the last chapter that wrote itself with few difficulties, and the one before last of this story. Now, don´t panic, there will be another fic acting as some sort of sequel, very soon. I´m writing it now, so it should be up soon. And for now, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Reunion<strong>

When she heard the whirling sound and saw the big blue box, Jackie's brain stopped for a moment, before anger took over. The man who had broken her daughter was back, here in that box. Her fists were ready when the door opened, but she was taken aback by the man who got out. She stared at him for a full minute before she asked suspiciously:

"Doctor? Is that you?"

He approached her, tensed, and stopped a few meters only from her.

"So, you see mummy! I told you!"

They both jumped at Tony's outburst, but quickly resumed their staring. Jackie was obviously pissed off, but she couldn't resolve herself to let her rage out on the Doctor, because in his eyes he bore more love, hope and expectations than she had ever seen. And she remembered why she hadn't killed him sooner. Despite all the pain he had put her daughter through, he had always made the right decisions when her life or safety were in danger, because he loved her. She was sure of it, now. That was at least the Eleventh Doctor, at least his third incarnation to be sweet on Rose. Even, counting the part-human one, fourth. If it wasn't more.

"How many times did you regenerate since we parted ways?"

"Only once."

That confirmed her theory. But that didn't explain what he was doing here, completely lost.

* * *

><p><em>Their lips, fused together. Their bodies, melted in each other's. Their breath, ragged in rhythm. Their hearts, merged in an imperceptible melody despite two additional beats. Her blond hair, flowing like a bright running fire. His eyes, deep as a well. He knew it was impossible, but it was Her. She had never seen this man, but she was sure it was Him. They didn't need to speak, their minds were one. But ultimately it was over, too soon. They were back in their beds, him engulfed in the blue jacket she had left, her holding the small key of his T.A.R.D.I.S. close to her heart. They were a universe apart, but they were always close.<em>

* * *

><p>"While travelling, Clara and I landed in this universe's New Land Hospital, right in Galia's room. After some researches, we may have found what she had, but we need to ask you a few question." He paused before embarrassingly going on. "And particularly about Galia's father." He really wasn't comfortable carrying out this conversation.<p>

"I thought _you_'d know the most." She threw at him. She immediately regretted it. It was obvious from his pale and sad expression that he would've done anything for that to be true. "Sorry."

"Hum… do you know anything about him? Is it the one I left her under the care of…?"

"Oh… you mean that half-human hand of yours?" He nodded. Great. How was she going to tell him.

"He's out of the picture." Pete clumsily helped her. That intrigued the Doctor.

"So… What happened to him?"

"He's dead. Killed by a lost bullet in a small alley during a family walk." Jackie told him to put an end to this painful discussion. But that didn't stop the Doctor.

"And do you have any idea who else it could be?"

She looked at him helplessly.

"Not even Rose knows, she's got no idea who, when and where it could've been. So whatever you need to know about him, you'll have to do without it." All his paternal questions out of the way, he was left with the one he really wanted to ask since the beginning.

"And Rose? How is she? Is she alright? Where is she?" Concern was obvious in his voice. Jackie softened lightly, realising there was no use in being angry with him right now, that could wait.

"I don't know. The last time I saw her she was accompanying Galia to the hospital. She phoned not an hour ago, saying they didn't have a clue about what was wrong with her, but they were following some lead so maybe something would come up. She just started explaining what had triggered their discovery, but in the middle of the sentence, we were cut, I thought she'd been called elsewhere in a hurry, but since her phone rings but she doesn't answer."

The Doctor paced around before heading for the T.A.R.D.I.S., motioning for them to follow him. Once they were all inside, the Doctor took the phone and dialed Rose's number, pushing buttons as it rang.

"Okay… Good news is I know where she is." They all held their breath, waiting for the bad news they all knew was coming. But the Doctor didn't speak. "So… What's the bad news? Because there's a bad news, isn't it?" Clara asked suspiciously. He still didn't answer, instead going to his room and coming back with something folded in his hands.

* * *

><p>"No, no, don't worry, mum. They have a, sort of lead, they're investigating, I'm sure they'll find something. What do you mean, <em>how it happened <em>? Oh, well, I just freaked out completely and became a total hysteric because…"

_Black out._

"You! Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Rose felt that question was concerning her somehow, but she was… out. Not there. As if her mind was out of her body, two separate parts, two Roses. She didn't feel herself anymore, but the instincts she had acquired while travelling with the Doctor prevented her from panicking. She just laid there, waiting for her body to respond. When she felt a little clearer, she slowly tried to tense inner muscles, not wanting to break her hands or legs if she stuck under something. Everything seemed to work fine inside, and there wasn't any pressure. Very slowly, she raised her hands over her eyes, and blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light. She then gained control over the rest of her body and turned her head on both side to examine the place she had arrived in. At first sight, it was just a clear space with a glassy golden floor, and no immediate danger. So she decided to sit down, and was blinded for a few minutes. She opened her eyes again, realising that in front of her was a shiny big throne with a rich–fabric clothed king on it, and some guards, all staring at her. From their attire and the fact that they weren't actually carrying weapons, she concluded they must be more of a pacific people, and decided against running.

"Hello, my name is Rose Tyler, I come from…" She stopped there, thinking that maybe her origins were _not_ the first details she should give if she wanted to remain free and alive. She took a deep breath and started her sentence again, crossing her fingers. "I'm a friend of the Doctor, but I… I'm a bit lost, so with all your respect, could you tell me where I am? I promise have no wish to disturb you…"

The king stood up and peacefully raised his hand, smiling at her. _Good,_ she thought, _he's probably not going to kill me then… or not right away at least…_

"Tell me, where do you come from?"

Ouch… She couldn't really avoid it now. She hoped they had better motives than all the invaders she had seen over time.

"I come from a planet called Earth, in the Milky Way."

The king seemed overwhelmed with excitement.

"Oh! A human! From Earth! You must be very lost, indeed! But be at peace, child, no harm will come to you. You are on Rapatajulir, one of the most welcoming planet in the Universe after Gallifrey and Earth! And as you are lucky, we have very strong links with the Doctor! We were actually waiting for him when you arrived."

Rose processed most of these informations easily, except for the last one.

"You are waiting for the Doctor? But then… that means I've crossed Universe again…" She sighed. _If this keeps on, I'll get used to it_.

This didn't move the king at all, who was whispering and shouting orders to his household to make her comfortable until the Doctor arrived.

* * *

><p>Back in the T.A.R.D.I.S., the Doctor had unfolded a blue jacket on the console, and was attaching some cables to the sleeves.<p>

"Oh my god! That's Rose's jacket! You've kept it all that time! In your _room_!" Jackie exclaimed, shocked. He chose to ignore her and instead tapped on his screen and furrowed his brows.

"Is there a problem, Doctor?" Martha insisted.

"Well, yes and no. I know where she is, it's an accessible zone in normal time, _but_ that place is called Rapatajulir, and today we've already tried landing there, unsuccessfully."

"So we can't go?" Tony asked curiously.

The Doctor bent to his level and scrutinised his eyes, before flashing him a malicious smile. He got up and headed for the other side of the console, followed closely by the little boy.

"Tell me, Tony, what do you think about calling an alien king?"

The boy opened his eyes and mouth wide, and almost jumped of excitement. He then became very serious when the Doctor gave him the phone.

"Hello, Your-Majesty-The-High-And-Noble-King-Of-Rapatajulir. It is an honour to speak to you. I am Tony Tyler, from Earth, but not the same Universe as yours."

* * *

><p>Just as they were bringing her food, Rose heard a sort of <em>phone<em> ringing, quickly answered by the King.

"Hello?"

Tony's voice filled the room, loud and clear. Very amused by the kid's ceremonious tone, the King played the game.

"And what brings you to my ears, little one?"

Her brother didn't even hesitate.

"My new friend, the Doctor, would like to talk to you about my sister, Rose Tyler." He cracked a smile.

"You do well, little boy. She is just by my side at the moment. Would you hand me over to the Doctor, for logistic purposes?"

"Of course, Sir."

* * *

><p>The Doctor couldn't hear what the King was saying, but Tony's regular thumbs up signaled him everything was fine.<p>

When Tony finally gave him the phone after a very ceremonious discussion, he was grinning.

"Hello, Ramos. Could you help us landing on your planet? We've had some difficulties today."

"No problem, my friend, no problem."

After some casual farewells, Ramos passed the phone to an engineer to guide through.

* * *

><p>When she heard the voice of the Doctor, Rose almost cried. She knew she would probably not see him, nor talk to him directly, but it still filled her with an amazing joy. Once the engineer had taken over, <em>Ramos<em>, as he seemed to be called, looked at her fondly.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he? The Doctor."

She nodded her approval but had difficulties not daydreaming.

"I can't really see him again, we're in two separate universes. And he already burned a supernova just to say goodbye… But hope makes you live, as they say."

Ramos raised a brow.

"You know he's coming, right?"

She chuckled lightly.

"He might visit _you_ at some point, but I…"

He exploded in a fit of laughter.

"Sweet child, he's coming _right now_, just for _you_. Haven't you heard?"

Her jaw had dropped and when she finally closed it she was blushing furiously. The king addressed to his engineer, who had just hung up the phone.

"So, how is everything going on?"

The man seemed slightly tensed but nonetheless answered reassuringly.

"Well, he hasn't chosen the best time to come, since _just_ today is our small crossing of the parallel universe Omega, and it makes the calculation more complicated… But everything will be fine, he's apparently joined us in this Universe and has a link with the girl, a _jacket_ he said. So everything should be fine."

That really reassured Rose, who joined the teleport room and waited.

* * *

><p>"Geronimo!"<p>

"AHHHHHH!"

"AAHHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GRAB SOMETHING! WE'RE CRASH-SAFE-LANDING!"

"WHAT?! H-HOW CAN WE… AHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>The <em>crash-safe-landing<em> was a disaster. Nobody was hurt, fortunately, but they landed in the throne room instead of the teleport room, just at the feet of King Ramos in big loud noise. There was smoke everywhere, the floor was broken on a large area, and the people in the room were definitely traumatised.

The door of the lopsided machine opened, filling the room with even more smoke.

Slowly, the passengers got out, covered in dirt and coughing. They arranged their clothes and hair before all turning towards the king with sheepish smiles.

The Doctor bowed quickly before approaching and flawing the Rapatajuliri with excuses and questions, until they heard steps running down the corridor and stopping before the guards at the entrance.

"What happened? Is something wrong? What was this noise?"

The Doctor had immediately stopped talking, turning side-wise and looking expectantly at the gate from which the voice had come. Both his hearts were pumping loudly and he felt a big knot in his throat. Then the guards let the owner of the voice come in. At first the young woman ran, but stopped as she saw the Doctor. Her mouth opened in a perfect 'O' and her eyes widened. They stared at each other for a good minute before they started running forwards and collided in a big hug, laughing and crying at the same time.

None of them wanted to let go, not after so long. And yet, when Ramos coughed lightly, they separated and smiled. He took her hand with a wink, making her laugh as his hair fell on his face. They went back near the throne and introduced everybody.

"Rose, these are Dr Martha Jones, Clara Oswald, alias the Impossible Girl, King Ramos of Rapatajulir and his advisers, engineers and so on. Everybody, this is Rose Tyler." He said proudly. Clara and Ramos were surprised, if not amazed.

"_The_ Rose Tyler? The one you always talk about? Your Bad Wolf?" They both interjected. That caused a slight blush on his cheeks, but he nodded. Passed the bliss of reunion, Rose frowned cutely and turned to him, asking playfully.

"What are you doing here, by the way? I thought we were universes apart and couldn't see each other again? So how did you cross?"

He grinned mysteriously.

"That's a _very long_ story."

* * *

><p>AN: Et voila! Rose and the Doctor are <em>finally<em> reunited! I hope you liked this long due chapter, you can tell me by leaving a review down there!


End file.
